


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十一）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十一）

乌托邦篇（11）——实践（下）

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，花火。

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

本篇雪落玫瑰实践车。非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

谷蓝帝一声不吭的看着面前这个努力掰着后穴勾引他的漂亮小狐狸，直到他害羞的红晕染遍全身，连热情邀请他的后穴都带上了羞涩退意，手颤颤巍巍的想放开了，小狐狸又带着哭腔缠缠绵绵的开口，“谷蓝帝~”

谷蓝帝一鞭击落。

胡文煊嚎啕一声松了手，手脚并用的爬到床的另一头，一边吸着气小心翼翼的用手指抚摸自己受伤的后穴，一边转过脸凶巴巴的瞪了谷蓝帝一眼。

谷蓝帝慢悠悠的问，“还痒吗？”

“不痒了！但是你也别想再艹我了！”胡文煊故作凶狠的放着话，心里止不住哀嚎。他就应该知道，所有的dom在实践中都是一样的坏心眼，他怎么就被谷蓝帝前半场还算纯良的实践给骗了呢？

“哦？刚刚还信誓旦旦的要帮我泄火，怎么，才一鞭你就退缩了？”

“不是！你……你是这样泄火的吗？！”胡文煊气的脸都红了。

“当然不是。”谷蓝帝用藤条点了点刚刚胡文煊伏身位置留下的被子凹陷处，“刚刚的姿势，回来做好。”

“我不！”胡文煊捂着屁股不放，誓死不肯挪动一步，“你不能打这里！”

“你的协议里可不是这么说的——”谷蓝帝露出了一个在胡文煊眼里堪称恶劣的可恶笑容，“我怎么记得，你把针对肛门类的训诫内容，一整页全部打了勾呀？”

哦，为了显得自己很专业，又打定主意要在调教环节勾引谷蓝帝做一次爱，他整个肛交分章看都没看就都同意了。果然是他放荡过头自讨苦吃吗？胡文煊痛心疾首。

“那……那你轻一点——”胡文煊爬了回来，委委屈屈的又摆好了姿势掰开后穴，“现在不是和哥哥实践，谷蓝帝，你记得我可怕疼了啊！你别和之前那样！这儿不能打坏！打坏了怎么做爱啊……”

小狐狸苦口婆心的嘱咐着谷蓝帝，嘀嘀咕咕的念叨着做爱的种种好处，生怕谷蓝帝只抽不艹，弃鞭无情。胡文煊上面的嘴叽叽咕咕说个不停，下面的嘴还老老实实的被他掰开奉献在谷蓝帝面前。直到他满肚子话都嘱咐完，却不见谷蓝帝有下一步动作，这才悻悻然闭了嘴。他莫名的心里不安，难道谷蓝帝还在等着他开口求他打自己后穴不成？他在谷蓝帝心里的形象有那么贱吗？

当然，前半场实践里他的种种行为，已经被胡文煊强行忘的一干二净了。

“谷蓝帝？你……你干嘛呢？怎么还不开始？”他果然贱啊！胡文煊又痛心疾首了一次。

“煊煊，现在的你比之前可爱多了，和我第一次在师铭泽那儿见到你时一样可爱。”谷蓝帝一边噼里哐啷的捣鼓着什么，一边说，“果然还是在师铭泽面前活泼叛逆些的你最讨人喜欢。”

果然谷蓝帝和师铭泽一样不喜欢他乖乖听话！胡文煊在心里记下笔记。他还记得上半场他对谷蓝帝像对李汶翰一样百依百顺毕恭毕敬，结果呢？他屁股都快被谷蓝帝抽烂了！当时还在实践中，他入戏太深没有意识到，现在想想，谷蓝帝一开始根本没那么丧心病狂的对他下手，他的力度完全是随着他过于听话的举止慢慢升级，最后才把他抽成这样的嘛！

那些dom的喜好千奇百怪，胡文煊心里自备了一个dom观察笔记，谁喜欢什么，在谁面前保持怎样的人设行为才能少挨几下，他都记得清清楚楚。在师铭泽面前叛逆是情趣，可是在李汶翰面前叛逆，李汶翰一定会把他抽个半死之后再艹个半死，简而言之就是他会被李汶翰搞死。他人生中出现的dom越来越多，要是不小心记混了行差踏错，后果不堪设想。

“师铭泽可不会觉得我有多讨人喜欢，很多时候，明明我只是想帮他啊！可是他总是觉得我在捣蛋……我看他早出晚归很辛苦就帮他洗衣服，我怎么知道衣服会洗坏啊！羽绒服里的羽绒全飞出来也不是我的错嘛……可是他居然气到整整一个星期不和我做爱！你说说这叫什么事！光打不做！是人能做出来的行径吗！”

“……”这对他来说，真是天大的惩罚了吧……不过他是在暗示什么吗？

“……结果我给他口了一个星期，他自己倒一点都不委屈自己！我呢？我呢！”

“……”这孩子真是傻的可怜。

“……最后我找到规律了，每次他只要一板脸，然后说，煊煊，你又给我捣乱！或者，煊煊，你又不听话了……”胡文煊沉下嗓子，像模像样的学着师铭泽的语气，活脱脱一个小师铭泽，“像这样，下一秒我就得立刻逃命！当然，每次我都没能逃掉，反而被他揪着逃跑的错加了各种磨人的惩罚……可是这也不怪我呀！他也不想想他生气的样子有多可怕~他这样瞪着你换了谁能不逃呀~”

“……有些时候，我觉得你还真是一个sub。”谷蓝帝语气有些不善的打断胡文煊的话，“明知道会受罚还一次又一次的去触这些霉头，如果不是对惩罚有特别的渴望，那就是你屡教不改无药可救……不过你确实屡教不改，怎么抽你都改不了你这些习性，现在光明正大的勾引到我头上来了，师铭泽遇见你真是倒了大霉。”

“对不起——等等，谷蓝帝，如果不是你也喜欢我想和我做爱，怎么会被我勾引到？你也有份！你是共犯！你你你不能因为这个打我！而且我真的不是sub！我怕痛！还不是因为师铭泽喜欢……”

胡文煊掰着后穴叭叭叭的和谷蓝帝争辩，想到他现在无疑也准备和自己偷情，谷蓝帝再也没有立场责怪或者惩罚他出轨，顿时感觉自己大占上风，得意忘形之下早把实践忘到九霄云外。只是谷蓝帝迟迟没有回应，他后知后觉的想到自己正做着标准的请罚姿势等着谷蓝帝的鞭笞，那点得意立刻被不安感驱散了，他战战兢兢的喊着沉默了很久的谷蓝帝的名字。

“谷……谷蓝帝？”

“你说的对，我也是共犯。”谷蓝帝终于说话了，“或许我一开始就不该从师铭泽那儿接管你，是我太自负，以为我不会像徐炳超一样受你诱惑，真是大错特错。”

明明第一眼就看中了这只别人家的小狐狸，应该自觉远离他的，可他还是随着自己心意加深了和胡文煊之间的羁绊。什么自制力，道德观，责任感，都在胡文煊面前碎成了粉末。

他确实失去了训诫胡文煊的资格，而他也不想再放手了。

眼看着谷蓝帝貌似又有了自责退意，胡文煊连忙卖力的把后穴掰的更开了些，怀着伟大的牺牲奉献精神强行转移了话题。

“……谷蓝帝你到底还抽不抽啦！我这样掰着等你好累哦~”

胡文煊一想到自己像个骚妇人似的撅着腚扒着穴等谷蓝帝等了那么久，而谷蓝帝却对自己曼妙勾魂的身姿视若无睹，还噼里啪啦响动很大的做别的事，他的心头欲火就伴随着羞耻感熊熊焚遍了全身，他前端迅速支棱了起来，后穴空空洞洞的不满足，他哼哼唧唧，不断的叫着谷蓝帝的名字。

“谷蓝帝~谷蓝帝~哼~你别做其他事~看看我嘛~”胡文煊尾音上扬，像个想要得到心爱玩具的孩子似的撒着娇，试图吸引不知道在忙碌些什么的谷蓝帝，让他多关注关注这边这个空虚寂寞的自己。

“煊煊想被艹了？”

“嗯~想~”胡文煊感觉到谷蓝帝的声音逐渐靠近了自己，连忙把屁股撅的更高，摇摇摆摆的引诱谷蓝帝。

“可是我记得，刚刚是谁说，叫我以后都别想再艹他了？嗯？”谷蓝帝冰凉的手抚摸着胡文煊的脊背，带起胡文煊一阵颤栗。

“我说着玩的嘛……谷蓝帝~谷蓝帝~”

“如果我想试试看抽肿再艹呢？”

“不！不不！”胡文煊吓的结结巴巴，缓慢的把自己的屁股往回收了一点，“你你你别这样！肿了艹起来很不舒服的！不信……不信你去问丁飞俊！你你你千万别试了！”

事实上，丁飞俊那天带着药膏捅进去的时候，胡文煊差点叫的一口气没提上来，而丁飞俊却在事后满意的对气息奄奄的胡文煊表示，这是他做过最爽的一次。李汶翰也以惩戒之名玩过这些花样，他试过一次之后，食髓知味，时不时就要鸡蛋里挑骨头似的挑出他的错来，硬是逼着他再做一次……只是这些dom的感受谷蓝帝都不需要知道，胡文煊也压根不关心，他只知道自己每次都痛不欲生，恨不得做个不长屁眼的貔貅才好。

“你不想做了？”

“如果你一定要先抽过我才能硬的起来的话……”胡文煊一脸舍生取义的悲壮豪情，“那……那……你也可以打其他地方嘛……我那么大一个人，那么多地方，你为什么非要揪着这么一个部位抽不可……难——难道你有什么隐疾，只有抽别人这里才能硬吗？！”

“你对我的误解还挺大……”谷蓝帝啪啪啪挥了三鞭，直接让胡文煊脑海里单曲循环了一首菊花台，“我硬不硬和抽不抽你毫无关系。我本来想艹完再抽你，起码让你做的时候开心一点，可是你这样抗拒，我倒是有兴趣反过来试试看了。”

菊花残，满地伤，我的笑容已泛黄~胡文煊在心里为自己的菊花唱着悲伤悼歌。

“……谷蓝帝，你打的太狠何昶希会发现的~”胡文煊气势很弱，毫无威慑力的威胁着谷蓝帝。谷蓝帝不为所动的让藤条一次又一次准确的落在胡文煊的后穴上，看着胡文煊抽抽噎噎的忍不住放开手，又在谷蓝帝的威胁下一边骂他是坏人一边委屈的继续掰开，小穴肉眼可见的慢慢红肿起来，痛苦的微微张合着，汇聚起一片愁云惨雾。

“何昶希已经预估到今天过后你的伤势，并且为此调整了疗养内容，他昨天就和我说，反正你很欠揍，我还是不要留手好好揍你一顿比较好，他会随时恭候帮你疗伤的。”谷蓝帝的藤条顺着胡文煊的臀缝缓缓划到他已经肿胀起来的后穴，绕着洞口慢慢的划着小圈，“他还说他明天还要来欣赏我的出山之作。我的出山之作，连血都没出一滴，已经算是我手下留情了。”

当然，这其实是何昶希药膏的作用，谷蓝帝也并不打算让胡文煊知道。

胡文煊为何昶希不顾同学情谊和前天那炮的情谊，出卖他还企图看他热闹的无耻行径予以严厉谴责，只是他现在顾不上可恶的何昶希，他被谷蓝帝逗留在他穴口上下划动的藤条折腾的不行，后穴又疼又痒，逼的他几乎疯掉。他伸出手想驱赶那根讨厌的藤条，结果被谷蓝帝一鞭抽中手心，吓的他一下子缩回手，呼呼的给自己吹气，又在谷蓝帝的勒令下委屈巴巴的继续伸手掰住臀瓣。谷蓝帝的藤条一端被他旋转着塞进胡文煊的洞口，胡文煊感觉到那藤条在他屁股里将出不出，沉甸甸的奇怪，不敢放开手把藤条拔出来，只得努力掰开红肿的过分的后穴，扭着屁股，试图让那根藤条乖乖听话做自由落体运动。

“谷蓝帝~你就想看我笑话！”胡文煊兀自扭了半天，那藤条在他屁股里一颠一颠的就是掉不下来，他才发觉自己的蠢样又被谷蓝帝尽收眼底，恼羞成怒之下他终于还是放开掰着后穴的手拔出了藤条，生气的扔在了床上。

还掰着做什么？反正谷蓝帝只是把他当做玩具在玩弄而已。他辛辛苦苦的掰着穴等着他艹，哪个dom有这种皇家待遇？结果谷蓝帝居然这样不识趣，过去多久了还不来艹他，太过分了！人心和人菊都是肉长的！需要的是关爱而不是玩弄！

“煊煊不太乖啊。”谷蓝帝摇了摇头，下半场实践里胡文煊的态度简直是180度大翻转，前半场他有多乖，这半场他就有多闹腾，像是在亲戚家里拘谨了很久，回到自己家立刻挣脱了缰绳放飞自我的小孩儿，谷蓝帝挺喜欢爱闹腾的胡文煊，像一个活泼开朗的20岁男孩该有的样子，只是在实践里，该立的规矩就和该调的情一样必不可少。谷蓝帝故作严肃，说，“手伸出来。”

严厉的谷蓝帝还有几分唬人的潜质，胡文煊不情不愿的伸出手摊在床上，被谷蓝帝用那根在他屁股里待过的藤条一左一右各抽了十下，他呃呃啊啊的叫着，委屈的抬眼看着谷蓝帝，“怎么了嘛？”

“我准你放开手拿藤条了吗？”

“可是……你都不艹我，我干嘛还掰着……”

“你又想挨艹了？”

“我想……”

“还没肿呢——”

“肿了！肿了！不信你看！”臀瓣又被胡文煊乖乖掰开，肉粉色的小穴展示在谷蓝帝面前，“可——可以了吧！”

啪！谷蓝帝见缝挥鞭。

胡文煊涕泗横流，“你！谷蓝帝！你坏死了！和师铭泽徐炳超一样可恶！我之前看错你了！”

“还想做吗？”

“……想。”

啪！

呜呜呜呜呜呜……

……

终于，谷蓝帝看了看表，放下了藤条。胡文煊哭的惨兮兮的，床单都湿透了，沾满他的眼泪口水，他的后穴连带臀缝变得红肿不堪，和青紫色的臀瓣十分相配，颇有丁飞俊那天训诫的成果风采，他仍旧掰着后穴不敢放松，谷蓝帝伸手给他红肿的小穴涂了一层清凉的药膏，然后拍了拍他的屁股，“等着别动。”

哦。他又得等着。

胡文煊掰着自己屁股已经快要掰麻木了，他跪在床上等着谷蓝帝，甚至还有闲情逸致想着刚刚吃过的海底捞。胡文煊在脑袋里涮火锅，一片牛肉，两片牛肉，三片牛肉，四片牛肉，五片牛肉……啊啊啊！又想吃了！海底捞也太好吃了吧！又饿了又饿了~

胡文煊趁着谷蓝帝不注意，悄悄地放开了手，随意的在谷蓝帝的床单上擦了擦，偷偷摸摸拿出一颗海底捞服务员送的薄荷糖塞进嘴里。嘴里含好了糖的胡文煊连忙把糖纸丢在床边的垃圾桶里毁灭证据，然后扭头确认了谷蓝帝没有发现自己的小动作后，带着一点小雀跃迅速摆回姿势。

试问有几个sub敢在实践中途违背自己dom的指令还偷偷吃糖呢？害！这身手！这决断力！这勇气！他也太适合做间谍了吧！他简直就是sub之光啊！胡文煊洋洋自得的想。

sub之光胡文煊嘴里塞着糖，继续在脑海里涮锅子，一片羊肉，两片羊肉，三片羊肉，四片羊肉，一片毛肚，两片毛肚……哧溜哧溜~

直到一个冰冷刺骨的东西抵在他的穴口边，这才把他从吃海底捞的美梦中惊醒。

“什……什么东西？”胡文煊一惊，不自觉的缩紧后穴抗拒着那怪东西的进入。

“别紧张，是冰块。你掰开一点，我放不进去。” 

“冰块？！你居然给我塞冰块！”胡文煊总算知道了谷蓝帝之前在他后面忙着做了些什么，他立马想翻身坐起，结果被谷蓝帝两鞭子抽回原位。他在谷蓝帝的威胁下，带着满心的不情愿，乖乖的把自己掰的更开了，只不过他的后穴不受他控制的不住紧缩，那个圆柱状的冰块还是连个头都没能进入。

谷蓝帝把冰块换成了手指，上上下下的抚弄着想让胡文煊放松，好不容易等他放松下来换了冰块，胡文煊立刻又绷紧了肌肉，几次之后，谷蓝帝忍不住拍了胡文煊的屁股一掌，有些无可奈何的说，“煊煊真是不听话。”

胡文倒吸了一口冷气，他的臀瓣已经承受不了更多的打击了，他连忙用手摸了摸自己伤痕累累的屁股，嘴里委屈的控诉着谷蓝帝的暴行，“你怎么还打啊！我痛得很~”

“谁叫煊煊不肯乖乖的把冰块吃进去呢？”

“谁要吃……谷蓝帝！你把我打……打成这样，现在还怪我塞不进冰块了？！肿成这样能塞什么！这不都是你的错吗！”

谷蓝帝一鞭甩在胡文煊脚心，“之前认错倒是爽快，不管是不是你的错全一股脑揽自己身上，怎么现在就开始耍赖皮了？冰块都塞不进去，还想让我艹进去？”

“你……”胡文煊梗住了，他犹犹豫豫了很久，才艰难开口，“塞进去……你就会艹进去吗？”

“看你表现。”

“那……那我来吧，你塞我紧张。”

胡文煊瑟缩着从谷蓝帝手里接过那个形状诡异的冰块，在谷蓝帝感兴趣的目光注视下，用手指小心翼翼的在穴口打着转，一边呜咽着一边用手指慢慢撑开自己肿胀的后穴，另一只手拿着冰块胡乱的往好不容易撑开的洞口塞。谁知胡文煊被寒冷的冰块那么一刺激，勇气瞬间耗尽，堪堪只塞进去一小截，就再也按不进去了。胡文煊被卡在那里进退两难，嘴上不断的骂着谷蓝帝是坏人，穴口已经冻的不行，冰块被他的体温融化了一点，水顺着穴口流了出来，弄得他屁股痒痒，最后他扭扭捏捏，还是开口向谷蓝帝寻求了帮助。

“谷蓝帝~帮帮我……”

谷蓝帝看着小狐狸撅着屁股可怜巴巴的往里面塞着冰块，时不时的赌气哼个一声，再骂一声坏蛋，嘴上逞痛快，身体却听话，最后还是乖乖求了饶，那种心痒痒的想把胡文煊按住艹翻的念头就止也止不住的涌现出来。不过他毕竟是在性欲上自制力尤其强大的谷蓝帝，他扶住胡文煊的腰，握住他拿冰块的那只手，在胡文煊的尖叫声中直接把那个冰块整个推了进去。

“你杀人啊谷蓝帝！我要裂了！要裂开了！”胡文煊撕心裂肺的控诉，“你以为这是普通的跳蛋吗！这是一个冰块！冰冰的！我病才好！又要生病了！我要肚子痛了！我好冷啊谷蓝帝！什么时候可以拿出去啊？我受不了了！”

“保持姿势，好好含住，含化为止，不许让水流出来，化完之后我就进来。”

“？？？谷蓝帝你……嗷！你怎么还打！”

“你不是说裂开了吗？我觉得不让水流出来挺困难的，帮你一把而已。”谷蓝帝好整以暇。

“我用不着！用！不！着！”胡文煊怒发冲冠，“我自己憋的很好！”

“是吗？那好。”谷蓝帝慢悠悠的放下藤条，“那你憋吧。”

谷蓝帝靠在床上打开了电视。

？？？实践到一半突然看电视？

胡文煊听着电视的声音，正是他这两天追的柯南，他刚刚为勾引谷蓝帝，摆出的姿势正好背对电视机，现在才后了悔。谷蓝帝正好坐在他面前，看着挺专注于剧情的，可是只要他一想扭头，谷蓝帝能立刻用皮拍拍他的脸颊，他正只好老老实实的听着这集柯南进入紧张刺激的小高潮，而眼里只有谷蓝帝这张可恶的脸。胡文煊直勾勾的盯着谷蓝帝，想从他脸上看出端倪。柯南到底在做什么？日语啊！原版啊！他听不懂啊！胡文煊撅着屁股抓耳挠腮。

谷蓝帝又投入又淡定，胡文煊什么都看不出来，他一次次的想绕过谷蓝帝的严密防线看看背后，每次都被谷蓝帝一皮拍打回来，这样下去过不了多久，他的脸也要肿了。胡文煊心痒难耐，顾及面子问题，到底还是强行忍住了扭头的冲动。

他的后穴快要被冻麻木了，直到感觉到水流到了腿上，他才意识到水早已溢出，他忙收了神，几乎把屁股撅上了天，努力的憋着里面的水。

谷蓝帝正看到精彩处，忽见一个高高翘起的臀部严密的遮挡住自己的视线，看着十分顺手好揍，随意拿起鞭子抽了下去。胡文煊一门心思的憋水，哪能想到这个半路程咬金，和鞭子亲密接触的臀部鼓起了今天晚上的第一道血痕，他凄凄惨惨的叫了一声，塌下屁股，融化的水淅淅沥沥的流了出来。

“……谷蓝帝，我憋不住。”

“哦？”谷蓝帝关了电视下了床，“煊煊的小嘴还挺松的啊？”

“才不是！还不都怪你……”

“那么，你打算怎么办？”谷蓝帝坏心眼的用手指捅了捅胡文煊的小穴，如愿看到又一小股水不情不愿的从里面流了出来，“让我继续抽你，还是等水流光了受罚？”

“……惩罚是什么？”

“煊煊还挺机灵的，知道要权衡利弊。”谷蓝帝夸了他一句，他拿出了一个空白转盘，对着协议慢慢的写了一些惩罚措施进大转盘里。“根据你流出的水的比例，转不定次数的转盘，组合完成里面的惩罚。流出一毫升转一次，最多12次。”

12……真是个魔鬼数字，胡文煊感觉自己天生和12犯冲，今天也免不了这些……wow so crazy这些是什么？！姜？尿道棒？贞操锁？等等……

“你怎么知道流出去多少毫升？”

“等你排出来看看还剩多少毫升就行了。”

所以刚刚谷蓝帝和他磨磨蹭蹭的不放进去，那冰块在手里化掉的部分，全当是从他屁股里流出来的？太不公平了！

胡文煊小脸惨白，胆战心惊的看着转盘里的惩罚内容。用姜块把自己艹到高潮？亲手给后穴涂上催情剂然后自己戴好贞操锁？自己塞好尿道棒然后喝下一千毫升的水？这是人能想到的吗？谷蓝帝真没自谦，变态们敬仰的前辈可不就是变态鼻祖么？

胡文煊感受着自己屁股里只剩了一半的冰和根本就全流光了的水，沉痛的做下决定，他向变态鼻祖屈服了。

“你抽吧。”胡文煊流下热泪，“抽肿了就流不出来了。”

“你还挺有经验？”

啪！

“呃！可不是嘛……”胡文煊咧着嘴，勉勉强强露出了一个比哭还难看的笑，“你们都喜欢这样。看我好欺负，谁都能欺负一下，就换着花样折磨我……”

“别人是不是欺负你我不清楚。”谷蓝帝此时此刻依旧像个正人君子，胡文煊心里已经把这个词用衣冠禽兽代替了，“起码我们实践是你主动找我的。”

啪！

唔——呜呜呜……

是啊，他简直自讨苦吃。太贱了！胡文煊一边凄惨的呻吟着一边自我嫌弃。

谷蓝帝涂一层药膏挥一鞭，涂一层药膏挥一鞭……不久就看到胡文煊的后穴赤着脸害羞闭合了，胡文煊一喘一喘的，狐狸眼已经哭肿了，脸上还染着情潮，嘴里轻声嘀咕着，不知道在骂谷蓝帝些什么。疑罪从有，谷蓝帝的鞭子抽向了胡文煊脚心，胡文煊哼哼唧唧，像是终于松了口气，甚至还挪了挪把自己的脚掌往谷蓝帝鞭子底下靠。希望谷蓝帝别再想起他的后穴，随便打哪里都行，他受够了。

当然，没几下过去，他又开始抽抽噎噎的试图把脚掌缩回去，在心里骂谷蓝帝是个坏蛋了。

……

胡文煊全身上下被谷蓝帝的鞭子毫无规律有一下没一下的光顾着，他撅着嘴满脸不高兴，悄悄晃了晃屁股感受里面积攒的水，突然后知后觉的想到一个严峻的问题，“谷蓝帝……全肿了，到时候水怎么流出来？”

“你以为丁飞俊的药膏是什么时候用的？”

哦——嗯？？？

“坏人！”胡文煊抽泣着控诉，“何昶希说了不能用的——”

“我用的是稀释剂，还记得吗？你的肛门被冰镇过，现在应该已经没什么感觉了，稀释剂没有什么大刺激，没事。”

呸！胡文煊对谷蓝帝这种不会换位思考，不把别人的屁眼当屁眼的行为予以严厉谴责。

“在冰块还没化完的这段时间，你是想让我继续抽你呢？还是让我安安静静的看一会儿柯南呢？”

“柯南！”蔫头耷脑趴在床上的小狐狸突然精神抖擞的昂起了头，“我也想看柯南！”

“你真以为一点都流不出来了？还敢乱动？”一鞭击落。

胡文煊连忙又乖乖趴回去，“可是我想看~”

谷蓝帝不为所动，坐下来又打开了电视。胡文煊听着声音心痒难耐，勉强忍了两分钟，终究忍不下去，他稍微运转了一下被冰镇的晕晕乎乎的小脑瓜，做出了一个胆子很大的决定。他小心翼翼的护着身体里的水，晃晃悠悠的爬到谷蓝帝面前，转过了身子，拿屁股对着谷蓝帝。

“你……你可以一边抽一边看~就——就两不误嘛！我正对着你你就会不顺手，不顺手就会影响你看电视……所以我勉为其难——牺牲自己，顺便陪你看看这些嫌疑人到底搞什么鬼……”

胡文煊说完，也不顾谷蓝帝的反应，就快快乐乐的看起了他心心念念了半天的柯南。只是他尤记得自己的借口，他驯服的跪伏在床上，伤重的臀部正乖巧的摆在谷蓝帝最趁手的位置，鞭痕散乱的背脊勾出曼妙的弧线，他把胳膊垫在自己的下巴下枕着，小心避过手臂上斜跨过的一道鞭痕。

谷蓝帝看着胡文煊精灵古怪的耍着小聪明，忍不住就想逗弄逗弄他。他拿出一条他觉得很适合胡文煊所以买了准备送他的红色发带，往胡文煊头上一套，直接蒙住了他的眼睛。胡文煊正看的高兴，突然被谷蓝帝在他眼前遮住了帘，急的马上挣扎了起来，结果他屁股上立刻挨了谷蓝帝两掌，后穴震的水波荡漾，穴口与臀瓣俱疼，他呜呜了两声，期期艾艾的开口，“谷蓝帝~我……我想看嘛——”

“你不是很勉为其难吗？”

“没有！没有！”

“你不是说我可以一边看一边抽你吗？”

“是……是啊。”

“既然你是主动的，那我就不客气了。”谷蓝帝将胡文煊拖到自己膝盖上，伸手一掌一掌的拍上胡文煊的屁股，胡文煊随着巴掌的起落一下一下紧张不安的收缩着自己红肿的后穴，期期艾艾的叫唤着。痛还是其次，主要是尚未化去的冰块随着谷蓝帝的动作一下一下的往他的深处顶去，冷冷冰冰的刺激着他的情欲，已经化掉的水争先恐后的就想流出，只是隔着一层没什么安全保障红肿穴口，才勉强保存住了这些。胡文煊在谷蓝帝折磨人的巴掌下一动都不敢动，甚至为了保住剩下的水，他委曲求全的撅高了臀部，像在迎合谷蓝帝的拍打。

胡文煊心里骂着谷蓝帝，被迫迎合着他的可恶暴行，耳朵里听着小兰发现死人的尖叫声，自己痛的也忍不住想跟着一起叫了，眼睛前面只有一片红，什么都看不见。没能看到多少新剧情反而白讨了一顿打的胡文煊抑制不住自己的委屈，嘴里一刻不停，从乞求到谩骂再到哀求最后到违心的拍谷蓝帝马屁……胡文煊想尽了好话，嘴巴都说干了，可还是毫无用处，谷蓝帝毫不动摇的继续拍打着，把胡文煊的所有的甜言蜜语都当成了耳旁风。胡文煊绝望的发现谷蓝帝油盐不进，冷酷无情，他痛的要命，悲从中来，这才哭哭啼啼黏黏糊糊的开始喊痛。

“谷蓝帝！坏人！可恶！我好痛——要坏了！呜呜别打了我不看了……”

谷蓝帝停了手，顺手涂了一层药膏，“不看了？”

“呜呜呜不要不要不看了……”

“不想再打了？”

“不要不要不要……”

“不想做爱了？”

“不要不要——不对！我要我要……”

“……谁给你惯出来这记吃不记打的毛病？”

“我要我要我要！谷蓝帝~我要我要我要——”

谷蓝帝被小狐狸录音机般循环播放的我要我要吵的头疼，他抱起趴在自己腿上的胡文煊，把发带掀起一些露出骨碌碌的狐狸眼睛，托起他的脸，用嘴堵住那两片开开合合不住喊要的肉嘴唇。

谷蓝帝耳边循环播放的我要我要终于停了。

小录音机本人好像也当机了。

谷蓝帝的舌头轻抚过胡文煊两瓣肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，品尝到了薄荷糖的味道，清清凉凉的萦绕在舌尖，让他忍不住想尝的深一点。他灵巧的在两排大小不一俏皮可爱的牙齿上一掠而过，轻而易举的通过了开门指令，让他能长驱直入，掠夺胡文煊嘴里残存的薄荷香气。

当谷蓝帝心满意足的放开胡文煊时，胡文煊已经变成了一只从头红到脚指头，目光呆滞，半张着嘴发愣的痴呆傻狐狸了。

“做爱喊的那么起劲，怎么接个吻就害羞成这样？”谷蓝帝眼睁睁看着胡文煊一动不动的愣在他怀里傻了足足五分钟，终于还是忍不住开口。

胡文煊这才回过神来，一伸手抱住了谷蓝帝的脖子，“我们亲过了！”

“是啊。”

“我们亲过了！！”胡文煊加重语气。

“怎么了？”

“我们可以做爱了！！！”胡文煊对准谷蓝帝的耳朵大喊。

谷蓝帝捂着耳朵默默的把胡文煊放远了一点。

“我们做爱吧！！！！”

“……好吧。”

“你说什么？你——同意了？”

“反正你的水也流光了。”谷蓝帝的目光扫过自己的床单，很遗憾的开口，“真要转十二次，你今天就做不了爱了。”

“啊？”胡文煊也看向了那片床单，刚刚和谷蓝帝接吻时他屁股待过的部分已经湿成了一片，看着十分暧昧的样子，他颤抖着摸了摸自己开始消肿的后穴，嘴一瘪又要哭了，“谷蓝帝~我不想要……那个惩罚——求求你，我今天已经够疼了~”

“好。”谷蓝帝捏了捏胡文煊的脸颊，“我就是吓吓你而已，哪会真的这么对你？小傻子，怎么我说什么都信？”

“？？？你骗我！”胡文煊傻愣愣的听着谷蓝帝的话，知道自己不会再受罚了，松了一口气的同时开始大哭大闹，“你骗我呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

“乖——”

“你骗我——你就是为了打肿再艹！你骗我呜呜呜呜呜呜——”

“煊煊怎么那么轻信我的话？这些惩罚，任意一项现在的你都承受不住，你真以为我会这样对你？”

“你从来没骗过我！而且……而且他们——其他dom，他们都不会在实践的时候骗我——他们说好了要罚多重就会罚多重，我怎么求他们都不管用……”胡文煊理直气壮的喊回去，“你之前一直那么坏！和其他人一样坏！我哪知道你还会心软放过我？”

“我只是想逗逗你——”

“你骗我！坏人坏人讨厌——”

事情怎么就发展成这样了？谷蓝帝无奈的叹了一口气，知道自己不占理，只得由着胡文煊大哭大闹的宣泄不满。胡文煊吵闹了足足十分钟，好像终于闹累了，这才慢慢安静下来。

“谷蓝帝，刚刚我——我没有骂你！你不许再打我了！也不许不和我做爱！”胡文煊的声音渐渐低了下去，他眨了眨泛着泪的美丽眼睛，“谷蓝帝……你不坏，你比他们好。我说你坏……只是气话，你不许当真！”

“我只把你夸我的话当真。”谷蓝帝拿出一条热毛巾给胡文煊擦了擦脸，“骂累了？要不要喝点水？”

“嗯。”胡文煊脸红红的，喝着谷蓝帝喂到嘴边的水，眼睛躲躲闪闪的不敢看谷蓝帝，“忘了之前的话嘛！我没有骂你！”

“好，我现在忘记了。”

“但是你不能忘记我！”

“我怎么会忘记你？”谷蓝帝吻掉了胡文煊嘴角漏出的水，“我们在一起的每一刻，我都不会忘记的。”

“我也不会让你忘掉的。”胡文煊伸出小舌头，一边学着之前谷蓝帝吻他那样和谷蓝帝接吻，一边含含糊糊的说，“我们……做吧……”

“好。”

谷蓝帝给胡文煊的臀部和后穴涂了化瘀膏的稀释剂，“何昶希的药效果慢，我怕你等下疼，用稀释剂帮你消肿，你看看其他地方有需要涂的吗？”

“都要~”其实稀释剂涂起来并不疼，胡文煊也忙忙碌碌的沾了些药膏涂在自己身上，一边涂一边高兴的哼着歌，哼了一会儿又扭过头眨巴着眼睛看着谷蓝帝傻笑，“谷蓝帝，我好高兴~”

“高兴什么？”

“你在这儿，我好高兴~我们要做爱了，我也好高兴~”

“煊煊怎么这么欲求不满？”

“我没有！”

“你就嘴硬吧。”谷蓝帝擦好了药，抚着胡文煊青紫渐褪的屁股，靠近他耳朵轻轻说，“煊煊，准备好，我要进来了。”

“嗯~”胡文煊耳朵都烧了起来，他微微的抬起屁股张开了腿，对谷蓝帝做出了今天晚上最后也是最含蓄的一次邀请，“进来嘛~”

谷蓝帝终于进入了他。

……

“抽肿了艹确实很爽。”

“……你可不能上瘾了！”

“急什么？”谷蓝帝撩了撩胡文煊汗湿的头发，顺手扯掉了还留在胡文煊头上的发带，“你以后还要回师铭泽身边去，我们只能做这一次，我不会再打你了。”

“你……你不能和别的sub试这个！”胡文煊突然急了，眼圈一红又开始稀里哗啦的掉眼泪，“你不要找别人！我……我和你做！你想做想实践想抽肿了艹都只能找我！我……我们有协议的……我已经是你的sub了！不要离开我——”

“哎——别哭啊，别哭。”谷蓝帝吻去了胡文煊脸上的泪珠，“我一直在这儿。”

“不要找别人~”

“好，好。”

“不要丢下我~”

“怎么会呢？”

“抱抱我~”

“好。”

“哄哄我~”

“乖。”

“说你爱我~”

“我爱你——”谷蓝帝俯身轻啃胡文煊的锁骨，“我是真的爱你。”

“我也爱你，谷蓝帝。”胡文煊凝视着谷蓝帝的双眼，眼里含有十足的深情和爱欲，“我也是真的爱你，我好爱你。”

又来了啊，这种说不出的奇怪感觉。

谷蓝帝压下了自己的疑惑，现在的他没有心情去思考这些小事，心意相通的一对躯体同时走上了巅峰，他们的灵魂悬浮在相爱的躯体上空交颈相缠，随着肉体的高潮一起颤抖着得到升华。

胡文煊对他的爱情来的莫名其妙，可是爱这种事，总是没有道理可讲。

胡文煊懒洋洋的趴在床上等谷蓝帝清理，他随手拿起了那条红色的发带，“这是什么呀？”

“是送你的礼物。我还买了配套的休闲服，感觉会很适合你，你喜欢吗？等下要不要试穿一次？”

“啊？是你送我的？”胡文煊无聊拉扯发带的手顿住了，他小心翼翼的把它捧在手里，“你怎么突然送我礼物？我……我好喜欢……好喜欢……最喜欢了——”

他又哭了，今天的他好容易哭，这太傻了，可是他根本控制不住自己。

胡文煊觉得好丢脸，他一边擦着眼睛一边把脸埋在谷蓝帝怀里，“别看我！”

这小孩儿有些时候意外的纯情啊？谷蓝帝抱着偷偷摸摸用他的衬衫擦眼泪的胡文煊，眼睛瞟向别处，“好，我不看你。”

“我想穿你给我买的衣服~”

“你伤还没好，我怕你疼……”

“我才没有那么娇气！”

“那你刚刚做的时候怎么哭成这样？”

“我没有！嗯哼你快忘了吧~”

“我要忘记的事情也太多了——”

“你尽管忘，别忘记我就行——”

胡文煊抱着谷蓝帝送的衣服去了卫生间，片刻之后扭扭捏捏的走出来，“我好不好看？谷蓝帝~”

人靠衣装，穿上谷蓝帝精心挑选衣服的胡文煊多了一些意气风发的少年气质，他本就高挑修长，五官锋锐，在这身衣服的衬托下更显得他俊朗漂亮，没有表情的脸还带着一丝攻击性，随即他笑着露出了两排牙齿，冲散了他散发出的微不可查的危险气息，剩下的只有十成十的傻气了。

这才是胡文煊啊！这就是何昶希心里珍藏着的，高中时期的胡文煊啊！

“煊煊，你真好看……”

“好……好看吗？我喜欢这套衣服！最喜欢了！”胡文煊红着脸磕磕绊绊的说，“可……可是，这个裤子包的我好痛~我好不容易才穿上的——”

话音未落，这条胡文煊好不容易才穿上的裤子就和其他衣服一起离开了胡文煊的身体。谷蓝帝灼热的呼吸喷洒在胡文煊耳后，“痛的话就脱掉吧。”

夜还很长。

……

事后，胡文煊迷迷糊糊的趴在谷蓝帝怀里，手脚胡乱架在谷蓝帝身上，像黏黏腻腻的八爪鱼。谷蓝帝的手抚着胡文煊身上的红痕，状似不经意的问他，“煊煊爱我吗？”

“嗯哼……爱呀~”胡文煊半梦半醒，迷迷糊糊的回答。

“煊煊是从什么时候开始爱上我的？”

“是……第一次见面的时候~我第一次见你就好喜欢你~想要永远和你不分开……”

“第一次……”谷蓝帝印象中的第一次见面里，胡文煊被师铭泽牢牢锁在笼子里，甚至都无法抬头看看谷蓝帝的脸，他怎么会在这个时候就爱上谷蓝帝？

谷蓝帝又突然回忆起一个细节，当时的胡文煊在笼子内挣扎激烈，似乎是想和自己对话。可是，彼时他们不过才认识了十分钟，他有什么话是非要告诉谷蓝帝不可的？后来，他为什么又不说了呢？

胡文煊心里，究竟藏着多少秘密？

“……我想和你永远在一起，谷蓝帝……我会保护你的，没有任何人可以伤害你……你不要怕……我……已经忍了那么久……为了你……我可以忍一辈子……你别……别回去……不要……”

胡文煊后面的话谷蓝帝已经听不清了，他含含糊糊的嘟囔着，就这样陷入了梦乡。

tbc


End file.
